1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The recent dramatic increase in the distribution of information media has led to remarkable advancements in the functions performed by semiconductor devices. To ensure higher competitiveness, new semiconductor products are required to meet demands for lower cost and higher quality by way of higher integration.
A semiconductor device is equipped with discrete devices such as metal oxide semiconductor MOS transistors. Due to continuous integration of the semiconductor device, gates of the MOS transistors are gradually becoming smaller, and underlying channel regions of the gates are also gradually becoming narrower.
However, when a width of a gate region of a MOS transistor becomes narrower as the semiconductor device becomes highly-integrated, a pitch between a source region and a drain region may also become narrower.